


Survival of the Fittest

by mildrice



Series: Throw every Shard at the wall [3]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Worm (web serial) | Wildbow, Worm | Parahumans, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Exposition, Fantasy, Gen, Science Fiction, Work In Progress, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildrice/pseuds/mildrice
Summary: Follow Izuku Midoriya, a boy born without the capacity to trigger. He is one quirkless boy in a world where superpowers are the norm, yet dreams of becoming a hero, a cape, himself. He is discovered by the world's greatest hero, All Might, who gifts Izuku his power after seeing his potential. Now watch him grow up in a high school for heroes in training.





	Survival of the Fittest

**Author's Note:**

> While currently still within stages of BnHA/MHA canon, this will soon shift due to Worm/Ward/Parahumans influences.

The door is humongous. Izuku knew that UA was a leader in inclusive design, but wow, this door is really intimidating! Only 30 students could pass the Hero course entrance exam, and he’s one of them who did. To be honest, he was expecting to be put into General Studies, if at all, prior to his acceptance into the Hero course! It’s so much larger, with 6 classes of 10 students each to the Hero’s 3, and the course syllabi overlap with the Hero, Support, and Management Tracks, not to mention a common core for prospective University students. Support and Management are naturally smaller in the first year since many General students will likely choose a specialization within the next year. The Hero course is generally the smallest for any given grade due to the exacting standards of UA. He can feel the legacy of these walls and Izuku just hopes he can make everyone proud.

 

Izuku also hopes that Kacchan and that tall boy with the glasses are in one of the other two hero courses. He’d be so eternally grateful for it. He opens the door, and of course it’s just Izuku’s luck to end up in a class with Kacchan. The boy with the glasses isn’t there, so maybe he’s in a different class? Izuku lets out the breath he was holding. In, out. In, out. He knows Kacchan. It’ll be okay. Apparently he sighs too loudly, though, and Kacchan turns from the desk he was lounging on. His face scrunches with distaste as if Izuku is the worst thing in the world.

 

“Deku…”

 

But before Kacchan can go on another tirade which will surely turn Izuku’s new classmates against him, a cheerful voice interrupts from behind Izuku.

 

“Oh! It’s you, the curly-haired kid! I’m so glad I found you!”

 

She’s like the sun. Her smile is so welcoming and her energy is so friendly and she looks so cute in the school uniform! Izuku knows for sure that he’s blushing madly now and he tries to interrupt her enthusiastic words to no avail.

 

“-- which Present Mic said, you know. And that Punch! It was out of this world! Yay!--”

 

“--uh, you know, uh, i-t-it was all because you spoke up for me, and uh… I…”

 

She bulldozes through his stutters with sheer enthusiasm.

 

“I wonder what we’ll be doing today. Is the ceremony today? Or will we be learning about the syllabus and guidance counselor things? Oh! And what about our teacher? What do you think they’ll be like? I’m so anxious and excited!”

 

Izuku is 100% a tomato right now. She’s so close that he can see her eyelashes and her big brown eyes are so nice and wow this is a lot to take in.

 

Before the two can continue their enthusiastic ramblings, however, they’re interrupted by a very tired drawl.

 

“This isn’t the place to meet friends. This is the Department of Heroics.”

 

The pair jump back in surprise. It’s a scruffy yellow caterpillar of a man? He’s slurping on a juice box and it’s pretty disconcerting.

 

The man stands up and peels himself out of his sleeping bag cocoon. He looks like he hasn’t had a good night’s sleep in years. Izuku can’t place him, even with his avid consumption of hero trivia. Who is he? He has to be a pro hero to work here…

 

“You all took 8 seconds to quiet down. That’s 8 seconds to long. I’m Aizawa Shouta, your homeroom teacher. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

The self-proclaimed homeroom teacher pulls out a pile of PE uniforms from seemingly nowhere.

 

“Wear these. We’ll be going to the PE grounds immediately. We’ll be doing a Quirk Apprehension Test.”

 

Izuku hurriedly changes in the boy’s locker room. He’s not ready for this at all. He understands that instructors have a lot of freedom here at UA to reflect the way heroes work in the real world, but to have such a physical test on the first day of school? It’s nearing crazy! He’s not the most physical guy around, and while he’s gotten way stronger due to All Might’s help, Izuku isn’t sure if he’ll be able to keep up with some of his peers. Kacchan, for example, is amazing and has always beaten him at everything.

 

Speaking of Kacchan, of course he’s the first one to test his quirk against Mr. Aizawa’s challenge. He throws the ball 705.2 meters. There’s 8 total trials. 8 chances to do his best or he’ll be expelled. He could even be expelled if he does his best but places last. Aizawa seems serious about being a hero, and how hopeless people don’t stand a chance. What a welcome to the Department of Heroics. Izuku’s first day has turned into such an ordeal - what will he do?

 

Mr. Aizawa is quick to shut down any protests against his unreasonable challenge.

 

“Japan is drenched with unreasonable challenges like natural disasters, large accidents, and megalomaniac villains. It is our job to stand firm as heroes and reverse those problems. You aren’t here to chat, you’re here to train hard.

 

This is the pinnacle of hero training. This is what makes UA _Plus Ultra._ I expect you all to rise above these trials and ascend to your best selves. Do not disappoint me.”

 

Izuku takes 7.02 seconds to run 50 meters. It’s 0.47 seconds faster than his previous time, but compared to the abnormal showings of everyone using their quirk, he won’t be able to keep up! He has to visualize his quirk. He has to figure out how to use it without breaking himself! All Might has faith in Izuku to use his quirk. Izuku just has to modulate the power so he cooks the egg without bursting it!

 

He doesn’t burst the egg but he definitely doesn’t cook a perfect egg either. His grip strength, standing long jump, and sustained sideways jumps are perfectly adequate, even good on a quirkless scale. Compared to the quirk mastery of his peers, however, he’s woefully behind. Everyone has had at least one activity they’ve excelled at. Everyone except Izuku, that is. He can hear Kacchan in the background, mocking his quirkless failures. His classmates look puzzled, confused at the shouts. They don’t know about his worthlessness yet, at least. Though he is looking like the class dead last right now.

 

* * *

 

His mom believes in him. All Might believes in him! Izuku is going to power through pitching the ball if it’s the last thing he does today. He winds up, prepared to release the ball with One for All. Izuku throws with all his might!

 

The ball reaches 46 meters. That… that doesn’t seem right. He was using his quirk, right?

 

“I erased your quirk. Did you expect someone to save you when you crippled yourself again? You, who can’t even control his quirk at full power?”

 

Mr. Aizawa is staring right at him, his hair and scarf hovering in the air. He’s Eraserhead! An underground hero! Wow, so cool. THE Eraserhead. Before Izuku can think to respond the teacher has stepped closer.

 

“How did someone like you manage to enter this school, you who seems to lack all reason?”

 

Izuku stutters. “N-No, I uh… I didn’t mean t-to - “

 

“Your quirk is powerful just like the number one hero. You have his brute courage and willingness to sacrifice yourself. But, all you are now is a risk to yourself and others, There’s no way this sole power can carry you as a hero.”

 

Izuku is in shock. He, he can be a hero. He has to be. He must be.

 

“I’ll give you one more chance to pitch the ball. I’ve released your quirk. Let’s try again, shall we?”

 

Izuku stares at the ground. He still can’t adjust the power. He doesn’t have that level of control. But if he keeps going like he is now then Aizawa-sensei is right and he can’t be a hero. He has to do something. Izuku prepares himself to throw the ball once more. He can’t risk crippling himself fully, he has to be able to still move after this. What can he do? What could possible work?

 

If he doesn’t work a dozen times harder than anyone else then this won’t work. He concentrates the feeling of One for All, sensing the wild potential underneath his skin. Right before he releases the ball he concentrates all of the power into a single finger, launching the ball forward.

 

And Izuku does it! He throws it 705.3 meters. He surpassed even Kacchan! He beat Mr. Aizawa’s harsh words. He beat his past attempt which left him in excruciating pain. Izuku can still move!

 

Before Izuku can really enjoy his success, however, Kacchan flings himself at him. He’s so angry that Izuku can sense the waves of anger off of him. Izuku doesn’t know what to do. Heroes don’t run away but it’s Kacchan...

 

A few moments pass by and Kacchan is still yelling but he isn’t on the ground at Kacchan’s mercy. Izuku looks at Kacchan again and oh my, Mr. Aizawa has him caught in his special steel wire alloy and carbon nanofiber capture weapon! Also, apparently Aizawa-sensei gets dry eye, who knew?

 

Izuku’s functional enough to remain present and standing for the rest of the tests but he’s too debilitated to actually perform well in any of the following tests. He knows he’s last of the class. He’s going to fail out of UA on his first day of school and he’s in so much pain and All Might wasted this power on him and…

 

“That whole expulsion thing was a lie.”

 

And he’s dead last but not expelled! Mr. Aizawa crafted that sentence as a logical ruse to make them perform his best. How did Izuku not notice this? But, it’s fine. He’s going to visit Recovery Girl and get fixed up. He’s going to review the curriculum tonight. Most importantly, he’s going to study and practice his ass off until he achieves his dream!

 

* * *

 

Recovery Girl is a bit intense. She heals him so quickly thanks to her magnification of his own body’s ability to heal. But it’s risky for long-term or extensive use because it drains the patient of their energy. She threatens Izuku with death but he escapes her office before she can lecture him further. It’s time to go home now, not get repeated warnings about his own weaknesses.

 

Izuku can’t keep ending up in situations like this. He can’t keep getting rescued after hurting himself. He needs to adjust quickly and learn how to master One for All just like All Might. He intends to continue this train of pondering on the ride home but is stopped by a cheerful voice instead. It’s Uraraka!

 

“Hey! Midoriya! Deku! Are you heading to the station? Wait for me!”

 

“Uh...it’s Izuku? Midoriya Izuku. Kacchan just calls me Deku as an insult…”

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry Izuku! I just thought it had a ‘you can do it!’ kind of vibe, you know? It fits you, this ‘never give up’ attitude!”

 

Izuku gulps. Wow. Uraraka is amazing. He’s sure he’s making a ridiculous face right now but she’s just changed his world. He never thought about what Deku could mean other than worthless but now that she’s reframed it, Deku makes so much sense!

 

“HI I’M DEKU”

She giggles and agrees to call him Deku. As they walk to the station Izuku realizes something. He might not have the most going for him right now but he can’t give up! He’s made a friend and more than anything, that’s far more than he ever thought he could get!

 

* * *

* * *

 

Day two begins and Izuku feels like a normal high school student. He learns some core subjects and goes to lunch. What makes it special is that Professional Hero Present Mic teaches English! And that Lunch Rush makes the amazing cafeteria food! Afternoon is where the Hero course diverges, however, and Izuku’s excited to see what hero he’ll be learning practical applications from.

 

It's All Might. Entering the room. Like a totally normal person. Izuku’s inner fanboy, which is really his main persona, is hyped. His costume even reflects his idol! His classmates also have cool costumes. Of course Kacchan is amazing and the girls look… they look really good! Especially Uraraka!

 

Things don't go so well once All Might explains their activity, however. It's supposed to be him and Kacchan as heroes versus Yaoyorozu and Todoroki as villains. However, Kacchan won't look at him and he's not listening to any of the ideas he has. Yaoyorozu has such a cool quirk! And Todoroki is so strong! Izuku's pretty sure this test is about teamwork but Kacchan seems determined to face both of them on his own. Why can't Kacchan see that Izuku can do it too? He's strong and smart and he just wants to be a hero. Why can't Kacchan ever listen to him?

 

“Deku. Stop. Talking. Let me handle these extras. You can watch a real hero take them down.”

 

“But Kacchan? It's both of us?”

 

“No. It's me. And a useless extra. Versus two other extras.”

 

“...Aaaaannnnd... Start!” cheers All Might.

 

Kacchan runs ahead into the building, arms prepared to blast through anything. Izuku follows close behind. He'll help Kacchan cause that's what heroes do. Kacchan doesn't do subtle. Neither does Todoroki, it seems. Ice creeps over the surrounding walls before kacchans explosions shatter them. They have such control over their powerful quirks!

 

Izuku's so enamored by the impressive quirk usage that he almost forgets he's in this fight too! He needs to find and secure both of the villains before the time runs out. Now, where could Yaoyorozu be? Her quirk is limited by her speed of production and recall of minute details. She'd be a great support to Todoroki with traps and other defenses, perhaps also communication devices? Creating non-living items could cover so many support items…

 

Across the intercom, Kacchan takesthe time to berate him.

 

“Deku stop mumbling! Go find Ponytail if you're that infatued with her quirk.”

 

Izuku decides to leave Kacchan to Todoroki. While he'd love to fight Todoroki and help Kacchan, Izuku needs to do his fair share, especially since Kacchan’s graciously allowed Izuku to fight rather than just cheer him on from the sides. Perhaps Todoroki is giving Kacchan more of a challenge than he expected?

 

As Izuku starts to ascend the stairs he notices a trip wire but manages to step over it instead of falling on his face. Taking a deep breath and resolving to pay more attention, Izuku continues onwards. How much could she have planned?

 

The walls have cracks of ice and he can still hear Kacchan’s explosions. If Yaoyorozu and Todorki have a cohesive plan, could they have predicted who will inevitably fight against the other? Is it really teamwork if they're each in their own sections?

 

Izuku’s mumbling is what gives him away as he exits the stairwell. From the corner of his eye Izuku sees a boo staff coming at his torso. With no time to dodge fully, he rotates and blocks it, his forearms taking in the damage as opposed to his more tender kidneys.

 

Yaoyorozu is fast and elegant with the staff, her footwork suggesting years of practice. In contrast, Izuku is finding himself dodging and running, evading so he can focus his power into a really solid knockout. This style is challenged by Yaoyorozu’s continuous creation of weapons. Who throws drops caltrops in the middle of a close contact fight? Has she trapped the whole floor?

 

As Izuku continues to ponder the creations of his classmate, he can’t help but realize that he can't hear explosions anymore. For once, it is not his racing heartbeat covering up the sounds of Kacchan’s angry shouts and outbursts, but rather something else, making the teen seem muzzled, dimmed, or even silenced. Kacchan couldn't have lost, right? Perhaps Izuku should check on him?

 

“Don’t you dare Deku. Don’t you even take a step!” Kacchan isn’t totally silenced then if Izuku can hear him shouting through the intercom. He should still check up on him though...

 

“Your opponent is me, _hero_.”

 

“Ah! No offense intended Yaoyorozu, it’s just… villian! Teamwork, you know… it's important for everyone.”

 

Izuku rushes down the stairs, Yaoyorozu in quick pursuit. As his favorite sneakers hit the main floor, Izuku finds himself sliding uncontrollably rather than coming to a stop. Todoroki covered everything with Ice! This cold must have weakened Kacchan’s abilities! Did Todoroki manage to ice his hands?

 

But before Izuku can run towards the direction of Kacchan’s hissed explitives, he's grabbed by capture tape and twisted around by his pursuer.

 

“You're too late hero! We've got you now!” Yaoyorozu has a faint blush and exited gleam to her eyes. She's gotten into this role with enthusiasm, even if Izuku might not have been the most interesting to fight.

 

* * *

 

“Time’s up! The villians win!”

 

Losing isn't too big of a surprise for Izuku. He always learns from his mistakes and tries to do better. Failing is awful but it's part of learning.

 

Kacchan doesn't seem to have that same perspective though, and the blond is literally steaming with anger.

 

“Kacchan?”

 

“Don't talk to me, Deku.”

 

Izuku understands that random chance divided the class into him & Kacchan versus Yaoyorozu & Todoroki, Jirou & Uraraka versus Kirishima and Aishido, and finally Tokoyami versus Asui. Otherwise he is so distracted that he doesn't catch what All Might is talking about. The day passes in a buzz of information overload.

 

* * *

 

When Izuku arrives home to the smell of his mom’s katsudon he realizes that he can’t recall whatever happened after the simulated fights. What has he done while on autopilot. Could he have said anything weird? He hopes not.

 

“Izuku, come in! Don’t leave the door open like that please, baby!”

 

Mom’s calling and Izuku tries to leave his mumbled worries at the door. It’s dinner time and tomorrow will be a different start.


End file.
